luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa
Vanessa is a playable character from Luminous Arc, the first game in the Luminous Arc series. Initial Appearence Vanessa first appears during the fourth chapter of Luminous Arc. She teleported herself to the town of Carwee to claim the Water Lapistier. She ended up appearing nearby where Sir Heath and the Garden Children were taking a break. After appearing she is quickly noticed by the group and Leon asks her who she is. Vanessa then said that they better prepare to die and reveals her identity as the Witch Of Immolation. Sir Andre then appears to speak to Heath and Heath urges him to leave quickly. After which Lucia attempts to speak to Vanessa to no avail, shortly afterward a battle ensures between Vanessa and the Garden Children. Vanessa eventually loses the battle and admits she underestimated the group. Lucia then steps forward and confronts Vanessa and talk to her, however in her refusal to listen Vanessa attacks Lucia. Alph then protects Lucia and in the process it is revealed that he is a Rym, after discovering this Vanessa considers it briefly before making her escape. Vanessa remained a major antagonist throughout the game, fighting the player's group on several occasions. However, when Alph and company attacked San Reise to prevent Zehaal's resurrection Vanessa joined them, since their intentions were the same. In Luminous Arc 2 Vanessa is the Hot Spring boss. She possessed the strongest power and is stronger than Elicia Background Vanessa is the Witch Of Immolation, one of the seven Witches created by the world to fight God. She spent the majority of her early life within the confines of the Witch Village hidden in the magical forest of the Western Continent. Not long before the events of Luminous Arc, Vanessa left the Witch Village, disagreeing with the Witch leader Claire's plan of action. Vanessa believed they should collect the Lapistier regardless of the human cost. After this plan was rejected by the other Witches, Vanessa set out of her own to collect the Lapistier. Shortly before her first appearance in chapter 4 of Luminous Arc Vanessa had apparently 'annihilated' the Eurus Knights. However in reality she had own played a small role in their destruction, as most were killed by the failed experiment tested by the Church. After collecting the Wind Lapistier which the Eurus Knights had been in possession of she continued to the town of Carwee. Personality Vanessa is a very aggressive person. She tends to act very rashly and not listen to reason, leading to her being an antagonist for the majority of the game. Her aggressive and rash approach is comparable to fire the element she represents as a Witch. As well as her aggressiveness Vanessa has a host of other glaring flaws. She greatly enjoys alcohol and tends to usually drink in depression. During one chapter she is found drinking in a tavern and it is suggested by other characters that she's drinking because 'She couldn't keep a man' implying that her attitude turned off potential suitors (although the comment was not completely sensical as most men would avoid her purely for being a Witch anyways). Also during an Intermission conversation with Alph, Vanessa says she is going to go have a victory drink. If the player selects the response for Alph "I'll pour!" she will point out he is underage and can 'have some milk or something'. Also she will in captions say "(Underage drinking is a crime kids)". Despite Vanessa's rash and aggressive nature she also can be reasonable. In many of her Intermission conversations with Alph she acts playful and confident. Vanessa is also greatly defined for her desire for power, even after the completion of the game she bugs Theo about becoming her Rym, even though Zehaal has already been defeated. Vanessa also dresses very revealingly, which further eludes to the "hotness" of her personality. Her large breasts are a comedic topic in many jokes contained within the game. Her choice of clothing is best described by Theo in the first chapter she appears in when he says she has some very "loud clothes". Stats and Abilities *She has a little over average hp *She also has a little over average MP *She has high attack but not as high as Leon and Heath and etc. *She has average defense *Her speed is actually not as good as most playable characters compared to Saki and Vivi and etc. *She has a little under average tech *She has really good magic *Her resist is quite good too *Her move is just like most other playable characters *She has one the best jump stat with Kai Vivi and Saki *Her damage is good but is practically nothing compared to Leon, Heath and Kai In Luminous Arc 2 she is a super-boss with incredibly high stats that can butcher an opponent. having over 600 atk at level 80 and a lv3 flash drive that can deal 3000+ damage, it would be highly advisable to keep Ayano for her magical guard and high speed and keep characters with highly damaging attacks with speed to match hers and her Kopins, i would advise being +lv70 at least with most characters because anything else won't even make the trip. Ayano decoy: one move I would advise is to trick the AI by badly positioning Magic guarded characters to drain mega phoenix and Kopin spells. Skills Flash Drives Gallery vanessaintro(1).png vanessaintro(3).png Illust-vanessa.jpg Lucia vanessa1.jpg Lucia vanessa2.jpg mavi_vanessa.jpg Trivia Category:Luminous Arc Characters Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters